Electric blenders have been in existence for many years. Electric blenders are used to chop, mix, and blend varying foods or other materials such as liquids. Blenders include an electric motor that drives a blade shaft which in turn causes rotational movement of a blade on the end of the blade shaft. This single blade shaft configuration chops and blends food and other materials by processing only those materials that fall to the center of the blender base. The single blade shaft configuration does not promote sufficient movement in the foods or other materials in the blender and often results in lengthy blending times and inadequate blending.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved blender that allows for quicker and more precise chopping and blending of foods and other materials.